Realize
by PrincessTin
Summary: Cain's on a date but he's distracted my a certain princess.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man .I just 'borrow' them and twist them for my own greedy purposes.

" I can't believe I let my son talk me into this. " Cain fumbled with his tie. " I hate ties. There's nothing worse than wearing ties."

DG raised an eyebrow. " Ever worn a corset ?"

Cain paused and gave a slight blush. " No. Point noted. Thanks by the way for helping an ole' Tin Man get ready for a date. Your a good kid. " She winced. " You okay ,Princess?"

" Yes ,Mr. Cain. I'm fine. I...was just remembering wearing a corset. Hard to breath in those suckers." she answered.

" Well I don't envy you on that. Your getting good at this princess thing. I'm proud of you but never lose that old DG okay."

" I've been on my best behavior even though I feel like screaming. I wish I could just ride off on a horse into the sunset. Don't worry though ,I'm smart enough to know they'd send you to find me." She smiled weakly. He pulled her into a hug. He noticed that hugs made her feel better ,especially from him.

They locked eyes. Cain cleared his throat. " I gotta go. " Cain pulled away and headed for the door.

" Good luck ,Mr. Cain. Oh wish me luck too. I've got a date tonight with Duke Estridge. "

Cain stopped and turned. " You didn't tell me this until now?! I can cancel my date. What do we know about the guy? Power hungry? Good manners? Is he a gentleman? You deserve only the best you know. Do not settle to make anyone happy. I'm canceling."

DG laughed. " I knew you'd would wanna do that but I still felt bad keeping it from you. Please don't cancel. I ...I wanna see you happy. Go on your date and I'll go on mine and we meet at midnight in the kitchen and have chocolate ice cream and whine about our dates.Deal. Jeb's one of my bodyguards tonight so , no worries."

DG hugged him. " We'll meet tonight...unless your date goes really well and you spend the night at her place." She sounded so sad.

" Who would eat ice cream with you? Ya know if that happened"

" Me." Jeb appeared at the door. " Time to go ,Miss DG. Dad ,your not canceling. Don't even think about. It's time dad."

DG gave a sad smile. " Your son's right. I wish you happiness." DG kissed Cain's cheek. They both blushed. DG left the room.

An hour later Cain was still on his date. She was nice enough. Five annuals younger. Blonde ,his type. They got along suprisingly well until Cain saw DG walk in the resteraunt with her date. He surveyed her date. Brown hair and eyes. Mid 20's. Opened the door for her and pulled out her chair. Very much the gentleman. Why wasn't he happy about this?

DG was laughing and turned her head and saw Cain. She stopped laughing and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Cain noticed her excuse herself. He did the same and followed her. DG looked back and saw him following her. She saw the janitor's closet and ran in it. Cain opened it. She was near tears.

" Well come in or close it!" she barked.

" What's wrong? " He pressed his hand against her cheek. " He didn't try or say anything ,did he?"

" No perfect gentleman ,just like you hoped."

" Why the tears?"

" I dunno. Ugh. I'm fine. You have a pretty date. "

" Don't change the subject."

Her mood snapped from sadness to anger. She snapped. " Your a detective ,figure it out!"

The door opened. It was Jeb. " Everything okay here? Ummm why are you guys in the closet?"

" Everything's fine. I had a diva moment but I'm fine. Thank you for your concern , both of you. I have a date to get back to." DG left.

" And that was about..." Jeb asked.

" I seriously have no idea." answered a bewildered Cain.

Jeb coughed. " That may be the problem. Gotta get back to DG. Your date's wondering where you went."

" My date!" Cain rushed back to his table and apologized. He watched as the Duke charmed DG. He pondered over what DG and Jeb had said. Cain watched as the Duke caressed DG's back. His blood boiled. Inwardly he was threatening the Duke. ' Get your paws off my princess' What? His princess ?

" You know if you want her why are you with me ?" His date asked. " She left by the way. She saw your locked gaze and left."

Cain came back to reality. A smile crept upon his face. " I want her. " He turned to his date. " Ma 'am ,I'm sorry."

" Go get your girl. I watched you two. It's obviously mutual."

" Thank you." Cain left the resteraunt.

He headed back to the palace. As he headed up the stairs he noticed it was midnight. He raced for the kitchen hoping she was there.  
She was, silently eating ice cream with Jeb. Jeb noticed his dad.

" Well look who's here." Jeb said ,startling DG out of her silent sadness. Jeb got up and touched his dad's shoulder. He whispered good luck and left them alone.

Cain walked over and knelt down to DG ,who was sitting down. He smiled. " I'm gonna kiss you."

DG's face instantly brightened. " I'm gonna like it."

" Me too." With that he kissed her gently. Their foreheads touched and they looked each in the eyes. " DG ,I'm in love with you . I'm in love with my best friend."

DG's eyes teared up. " I'm in love with my best friend too. "

He kissed her again but deeper and longer. " You taste like chocolate, Deege." Cain laughed. DG gave him some of her chocolate with her spoon.

'" Make love to me Cain."

He blushed. " Are you sure? "

" If your sure. I've been in love with you for so long."

He lifted her up in his arms and nuzzled his head in her neck. " Your room or mine?"

She smiled. " Yours it's closer ."

He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. He helped unzip her dress and took it off of her. She watched as he took off his clothes. Baring his heart, body and soul. He laid beside her as his hand touched her. " I'm learning what you like. Your weaknesses." He tickled her side and she giggled. " Your turn ons. " His fingers pinched her nipples and she moaned. " And after I pleasure you repeatedly , you can learn my body. But right now I wanna please only you. Feed your desires. That will please me above all."

DG nodded and smiled.

His tongue took to helping his hands study her body. He kept his word. She had multiple orgams that night. He put her before him making sure she had climaxed three times before he concentrated on himself. They made love throughout the night finally passing out in each others arms. Drenched from sweat,they stuck together.

When DG woke up and looked at Wyatt Cain . His eyes shined with love and happiness. " Good morning ,Sweetheart . Guess what we're doing today?"

" Eat.Make love.Sleep." She kissed her way up from his chest to his neck.

" Well the making love is part of the day. " He grinned. " But there is two horses with our names on them so we can -"

" Ride off into the sunset." they said.

" But your plan of making love ,we'll do first! " He laughed as he pulled the sheets ove them. 


End file.
